Mercenary
by Axxit
Summary: Summary: He carefully let his black dog ears and tail come out, blocked by his cloak so it wasn't noticeable. His vision was still on the Whitebeards. "Mercenary, right yoi?" Ace nodded, still in a defensive position, wary of where this conversation was going. The blonde smiled at him,"Join our crew, yoi." (Different devil fruit Mercenary Ace :Marcace:)
1. Introduction

**[Author's Note : Enjoy the chapter/story (depending on how much I end up writing.) Disclaimer: I don't/never will own One Piece." Enjoy!]**

Ace twirled the knife between his fingers. It was one of his favorites; with a pure black hilt with feathers carved into the design. He had been hired by the captain of the Red Fang pirates to assist them in taking down the Whitebeard pirates. Ace wasn't one to usually agree on helping defeat such a powerful foe, as he very much values his life, but he had to admit, they offered quite a large sum of money; and in advance no less.

So he had ended up agreeing, which brings us to the present. He was currently preparing for battle, going through the various weapons in his belt to check sharpness. Once they were sharpened and fastened back to his belt he fastened his belt to his pants, and draped his signature black cloak over his shoulders. He tied the cape together in a neat bow and pulled the hood over his face. His beloved cowboy hat was left hanging on his neck, shrouded in the folds of his dark cloak. He moved from the desk which he had been sitting at, and went out the door in search of the captain.

It didn't take him long, the captain was in the navigation room conversing with his navigator. After a short while, Ace's presence was known. The captain was a tall brunette, quite cocky, and frankly, as Ace would call him, a dick.

"Ah Laelaps! We we-"

Ace interrupted them.

"When will we reach them." The captain, that Ace never bothered remembering the name of, smirked.

"The Moby Dick is coming into site. Soon I will be the most powerful man in the sea." The brunette chuckled, way to cocky.

'This guys is completely insane. Maybe I shouldn't have taken this job. Fuck they paid ahead though. No backing down now.' Ace folded his arms,"Yeah yeah right. Quick reminder, if you die then the job is-."

"Immediately severed." He waved it off casually, finding the idea of him dying not likely.

"But I'm keeping the money if you do die."

The pirate captain again brushed it off. "Yeah, yeah." The man just walked out to get his crew ready to fight the giant man.

'Asshole' Ace thought when the man disappeared out the door. 'Man I hate that guy.' Ace walked outside, heading over to the stern of the ship.

He sat there until they reached the Moby Dick. When they did he went to the back of the Red Fang crew. He was generally used as a trumpet card; Ace of Spades as he liked to put it, and choose to be inconspicuous as to not arise any suspicion over his character. He carefully let his black dog ears and tail come out, blocked by his cloak so it wasn't noticeable. His devil fruit may not have given him any unique powers in his hybrid form, but it enhanced his strength and his senses; which helped greatly when fighting.

He followed closely behind as the group transferred onto the ship belonging to the senior captain. He listened as the cocky younger captain gave his speech.

"I Captain Kalido Leo will on this day end the life of Whitebeard! I will take his place as Yonko and as the most powerful man in the sea!" In Ace's opinion the Whitebeard pirates didn't look impressed, but then again, neither was Ace. He was getting pretty sick of this guy's antics, and was losing faith pretty quickly that they had any chance of winning.

"You are a century too young to be challenging me. Get off my ship this instant." The man stood up from his chair, and slammed his staff into the ground, increasing the intimidating level of what he said. Ace slightly paled,'Oh crap. That idiot doesn't stand a chance. Wait. Don't fucking tell me he's planning to...'

"Come at me old man!" The ever so cocky captain just couldn't stop. Whitebeard swung his weapon, aiming to blast the man to the next dimension.

"LAELAPS!" The captain commanded. 'Of fucking course this was his plan. Make me fight the guy.' Ace thought nasty things about the coward captain as he leapt to intercept the attack. Two twin daggers from his belt were his choice of weapon, and he had them in an x position to try and block the staff. It was extremely difficult to not go flying and Ace's body was quivering under the pressure. He jumped back to prevent the attack from going through his block and possibly killing him.

He was still in front of the coward, which pissed him off, but right now he had to focus on not dying. He got in a defensive position, which apparently pissed off the guy behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?! Attack him!" A tick mark appeared on the mercenary's head. Keeping his position he quietly growled so only the person behind him could hear.

"What the hell are you doing?! I'm a fucking mercenary not a god damn attack dog." God, Ace really wanted to just chuck this guy into the ocean and hope a shark eats him. He is just a serious asshole. His vision was still on the Whitebeards. He really was not planning on dying today. A blond haired guy stood next to the Yonko, and whispered something to him, the captain took a moment and replied. Then the captain made a gesture and before long both crews, and Ace, were tangled in a fight.

From that point on Ace could literally give two shits about the Red Wing or whatever captain. His efforts went to avoiding any and all that tried attacking him, only doing damage to others to defend himself. He thought he was fucked when he saw that most of the crew that had challenged the Yonko was defeated and retreating back to the ship. 'Cowards' he thought, 'Not so cocky now, huh?' He was going to try to make his way over to get on the boat when he was stopped by the same blond guy from earlier blocking his path. Ace got in his defensive position again. "Relax yoi. I just want to ask some questions." He put his hands up to show he meant no harm.

Ace nodded, not breaking his defensive position just yet.

"Are you a part of their crew, yoi?" Ace hesitantly shook his head, glancing over at the other ship. "Mercenary, right yoi?" Ace nodded wary of where this conversation was going. The blonde smiled at him,"Join our crew, yoi." Ace tensed, his surprise quite visibly shown.

"Yeah... No." He was really freaked out, and glad the cloak shadowed most of his face.

"How about this yoi? If you beat me in a battle you can leave, but if I win you have to stay here for six months then you can decide to stay or leave, yoi."

"And if I don't fight...?" Ace was wary yet again, this crew seemed full of surprises and he didn't like that.

"We'll kidnap you instead." Ace paled, there was only one way out of this and he didn't like his odds. He had a reputation for always getting his prey, which might be because he was careful in actually choosing his prey or because of his fruit. He didn't want to make this guy prey though, because he would win, but he would have to kill him; and he'd really be fucked then with the killer crew after him. After moments of consideration, Ace agreed.

They stood across from each other on the huge deck. He got into position, choosing this time his silver hilted dagger, with a sapphire on the middle. As the blond attacked he coated himself with fire; a strange array of blues and yellows. Ace blocked a left flaming hook with his blade, jumping back to release the pressure on his dagger. Pulling out another almost identical dagger; this time with a black hilt and ruby in the middle, he position himself with one in both hands and lunged at the commander. He tried to cut at the male's upper arm, but the elder dodged it moving quickly to the right. Ace flew to the floor, but moved so he flipped back upward, running at the man again. They clashed, Ace faltering at the other's strength; but he was not ready to give up yet. He jumped back again and leaped forward dodging an attempt at grabbing him and succeeding to cut the man's forearm. However to his surprise, the cut lit on fire and healed itself. Marco went at the boy this time, landing a burn on his left thigh; to which Ace couldn't heal. Ace gritted his teeth and tried going at the guy again; this time he covered his blades in haki. Marco, seeing the blackened blades, was more careful and dodged more of the attacks attempted by the younger. They cloaked guy was a good fighter, but not good enough to beat him yet. The most Ace got was a small cut on Marco's cheek, but he himself was supporting several burns. He could still go on though, he gripped his weapons tighter; back in an offense position. He was going to try to cut the man again, when his vision started to blur.

'No. No! Not now. Damn it!' He fell on his back, snoring, surprising the White Beards, Red Fang pirates already long gone.

(Whitebeard Crew POV)

At first, Marco was a little worried when the person fell back; it seemed that he could and was going to fight for quite some more. It surprised him even more when he heard light snores. He went over to check the fallen opponent, to see that had fallen asleep...mid-battle.

Pops laughed," GURARA. It seems we got an interesting one over here. Marco, can you take him to the infirmary." Marco went over to were the mercenary was asleep, and bent down to pick him up. He carried him bridal style, and he wasn't really heavy or anything so it didn't take much effort to carry him. He brought the hooded man to the infirmary, and laid him down in one of the empty beds. One of the free nurses came over to treat the patient.

"Marco-San, can you remove his hood? I need to go get some bandages and gauze for the burns on his arms and legs."

The pretty orange haired nurse didn't wait for an answer, and left the bed to get the objects from the supply cabinets. Marco moved first to untie the ribbon that kept the cloak fastened over his shoulders. After he untied the ribbon he pulled back the hood, revealing a boy seeming to be in his late teens. His face was adorned with freckles and his raven hair framed his face. The most surprising feature, however, was the almost wolf like ears sticking out near the top of the boy's head. They were the same color as his hair, and the right one slightly folded over in a floppy fashion. Overall he had to admit the boy was cute. He pulled back the rest of the cloak, revealing a similarly black canine tail. He folded the black cape, and set it on a table nearby, waiting for Nurse Sia to return.

When she returned she stopped and looked at the boy's dog like features.

"Devil fruit?" She questioned, still looking the ears and tail over.

"I'm thinking that would be most likely, yoi. I just thought that the dog fruit was already eaten, yoi."

The nurse got started in dressing the teen's wounds.

"Maybe the user died. Or perhaps it's a different fruit all together."

Marco nodded, intrigued by the male on the bed.

"Anyway, Marco-San, I'm noting to have to ask you to leave now; nurse policy. I can call you when he wakes up if you'd like."

Marco moved towards the door, "Thanks, yoi." The nurse took a second to smile back at him then continued her work.

(TIMESKIP: Ace's POV)

He felt extremely groggy. He slowly opened his eyes, and flinched at the light. Slowly he shifted, until he was sitting upright. He yawned, and tried rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was semi-successful, as he was much more alert with every passing second, and brought his attention to his surroundings. He gazed around the room, it was filled with beds and smelt an awful lot like medicine.

'I must be in an infirmary. Did I have a fit in town or something?'

He rubbed at his head, trying to remember why he might be here. His eyes widened as he remembered the past few days; taking a job, fighting a Yonko, and getting blackmailed into fighting...crap. He tensed up, he had a narcoleptic fit, the fight didn't count...right?

'Fuck my life.' He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and got up, quickly realizing he wasn't wearing his cape. 'This day just gets better and better,' He looked around, hoping to find it. He thanked the seas when he saw it was on a table not to far away. He grabbed it, and fastened in over him, his cowboy hat was still on his back; slightly smushed from him laying on it. He pulled his hood over his still out dog ears; it was more comfortable to him to have them out. He went over to the door, avoiding the few others that were in the room as well.

When he reached the door he opened it and looked both ways before deeming it safe to go. He walked out and was met with the site of the ocean. Grabbing onto the railing he looked out for a short moment, holding his cloak with one hand so the wind didn't blow it off. He continued onward though, choosing to find a way off of this hell rather then enjoying the view. He continued left, where he could see the main deck up ahead.

He was almost at the deck when he felt a hand on his shoulder, sending a shiver down his back at the sudden touch. He turned around quickly, shrugging the hand off in the process. He came face to face with an orange haired man.


	2. Mixed Feelings

[Authors note: Thank you all who favorited or followed. And special thanks to all that reviewed. I wanted to say that Ace isn't just a dog devil fruit wise. It is a special dog, and his fruit is a mythical zone. It should be revealed not to shortly. Remember Laelaps. :3] +I don't/ will never own One Piece. enjoy!

"Hey! Nice to see your awake. I'm Thatch, the fourth division commander." The orange haired man smiled at him.

"Yeah... Uh hi?" Ace was really uncomfortable. He only worked jobs for pirates and rarely got into friendly relationships. Frankly, he hated anyone like his father unless they were a special case. For example, he could never hate his brother or the man who had come to his brother and his island when they were younger. He saved his brother from almost dying and both the boys looked up to him, even if he was less inclined to admit it. Shanks loved both of them like sons. Other then that, his option was very clear. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the commander ask him a question.

"-ten yet?" The pirate looked at him with curiosity.

"What?" Ace was confused.

"Have you eaten yet?" The guy was staring at him, making Ace even more uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah I'm good, not hungry." Ace just wanted to get out of here. However, his stomach though differently. Que stomach growl. Ace blushed really fast, and cursed his over active stomach. He hoped his cloak would hid his embarrassment.

The fourth division commander laughed, at both his blush and stomach. Then he turned, and beckoned for Ace to follow him.

"C'mon I'll show you to the gallery." The smile never left his face.

"I'm really not hungry." The last thing he wanted to do was dine with a bunch of kidnapper pirates.

"Nonsense! You've been out for two days and I don't know when the last time you've eaten has been. Your part of the family now, and as head chef, no, as a brother, I swear you will eat." The chef didn't take no for an answer and proceeded to drag Ace there. Ace, surprisingly, complied. He was lost in two things the guy said. One that he was out for two days, and two that he was family.

'These people are fucking insane.'

After he was dragged to the gallery, he was sat down at an empty table. Since it wasn't meal time, the gallery was pretty empty.

"I'll be back. Anything specific you want to eat?" Ace shook his head, and the man left for the kitchen. Ace rested his covered head in his arms, he agreed to the fight, and lost. Having his head down, he didn't notice when someone came and sat down next to him. Lost in thought, he jumped when he was poked.

"What the fuck!" He yelled, looking at the blond sitting across the table. "Oh great its you." Ace sulked back down, this guy was the reason he couldn't leave here.

"Are you sulking ,yoi?" The asshole had enough balls to be amused, but Ace was not. He had to stay with these fricken pirates for six months and amuse was not his first feelings. He glared at him, trying to get the message across that he did not like him.

"If you're that mad about the fight then let's have a rematch." The blond had his head resting on one hand, and a grin on his face. It pissed Ace off.

"You're on."

Ace was ready to fight, but the chef came back with food. Thatch set it in front of the teen, and smiled, sitting down next to Marco.

"Marco buddy, what brings you here?" If either of them saw Ace glare at Marco they ignored it.

"Just talking to the newbie, you." Thatch turned from Marco to Ace.

"Speaking of which, can you tell us your name?"

Ace hadn't touched his food, instead watching them.

"...just call me Laelaps." He wouldn't give them his real name, so he choose the name he did mercenary work under and was best known for. Noticing that he hadn't touched his food, the chef frowned.

"Is something wrong? We don't waste food here." Ace felt guilty and took small bites, contradicting how he normally and would rather eat. Slowly but surely he finished the meal, not paying attention to the two commanders talking to each other.

"Pops wanted to see you, kid." The person across from Ace stared at him with a grin on his face. When Ace gave an unreadable expression he elaborated. "Whitebeard?" Realization hit Ace like a bitch.

"Life just keeps getting better." He quietly mumbled. The chef gave a small chuckle, and the blond just gave a smile.

"I can take him to oyaji, yoi." They stood up, and the first commander folded his arms while talking to the chef. Who in turn smiled and turned his attention to Ace.

"Alright! Marco here is gonna show you to Pops." He put his hand on Ace shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Welcome to the crew!" Ace gave a uncomfortable smile.

"Thanks and all, but I'm only gonna be here temporary. I'm sure as hell not joining." Thatch scratched his head and sighed, still a smile on his face.

"Well. I'm sure you'll come around eventually. You can always come to me to hang out though, how good are you at pranks?" Before Ace could respond, the blond, Marco, tugged at his arm, leading him away.

"Piece of advice, Thatch is the biggest prankster, yoi, watch out. He'll try to drag you into everyone of his schemes." Ace shrugged his arm out of Marcos grasp and trailed slightly behind him. Marco turned around and smiled at him,"You get use to it though, yoi, family is family."

Ace was getting more annoyed with this guy.

"Listen. I don't like pirates. I don't like your crew. I don't like you. I'm not fucking joining your crew. So stop acting like it's already decided." Ace was pissed, and when he's pissed he speaks his mind. He glared at the back of the blond's head. To his shock, the commander started laughing.

"You're a complete enigma, yoi." He turned and smiled at Ace. "I like you." Ace slightly blushed, but automatically reprimanded himself for the firing action. They continued walking to the captains room, Ace not saying a word, and in turn, Marco not saying anything.

When they got to the room they could here laughing.

"GURARARA. Captains orders give me the sake!" After showing Ace the room, Marco left to take care of some work, leaving Ace to face the captain alone. When Ace entered he could see nurses worrying over the drinking captain. Spewing what it would do to his health. The laughing captain ignored them, and turned his attention to Ace.

"GURARARA. Glad to see you've waken up boy. How do you like it so far?" He puts own his sake and smiled a fatherly smile that made Ace extremely uncomfortable.

"...why are you doing this?" Whitebeard just smiled.

"I consider you one of my sons."

Ace's question just got answered with more.

"But why? I never did anything for you. Hell, I somewhat tried to kill you." Whitebeard dismissed his nurses, leaving the two of them alone.

"The moment that I saw you, I knew you had something special. If one of my sons hadn't asked me to bring you aboard I would've done it anyway. Instincts told me you were a good edition to the crew. Gurarara!"

Ace stared up at the large captain.

"I already said I'm not joi- wait. Who was it!?" Ace was shocked to here this.

"You already met him." Whitebeard smiled, waiting for the mercenary to connect the dots. Ace thought for a second, then remembered when he saw Marco talk to the captain before they fought.

"WAS IT THAT BLOND GUY?"

Whitebeard laughed as he nodded his head. "That fucking..." Ace mumbled. "So I am stuck here for six months? The battle counted?"

"To Marco every battle counts, so that would be a yes. Now, the reason I asked you here was for a question you were probably expecting. Will you take my mark and join my crew?" He grinned again at Ace.

"HELL NO." Ace stormed out. Heading to the figurehead of the ship, a quiet place barren of anyone; which was exactly what Ace wanted. He sat down, and stared out into the ocean, thinking for hours. He didn't notice that the sun had set, still baffled by everything the crew did. With his knees up and his head rested on top, he sighed. He missed his brother. He usually wrote to him every week and Luffy would get worried if he stopped writing. With a sigh he leaned back, shifting so he was laying on his back. He didn't want to think about his problems right now. He slipped into a deep slumber.


	3. Visitors

**(Authors note; Thanks guys for all the reviews and favorites and follows, I squeal everytime. :D. So for the people that wanted an update, I worked long and hard for this chapter, so I hope it's up to your standards. And I don't/never will own One Piece. Enjoy!**

 **-Axx)**

 **-I will be referring to Ace as Laelaps because that's what Marco and everyone else thinks his name is, for now.**

(Marco POV)

He had been looking for Laelaps. After he had gone to see Pops, he was supposed to go back to his room. However, the empty room, proved not. He had checked any places that he deemed worth searching, and stopped when he saw the figure head. It had a figure shrouded in a cloak, which he assumed was Laelaps. He walked over to find him asleep, curled in a sort of protective ball. He had to admit, he really did find the newest addition cute. With the hood on he saw Laelaps as cute, and without it he was just adorable. The first time he saw his face in the infirmary, Marco new he had fallen. Hard. His attention shifted back to the sleeping figure, which ever so slightly would shake. He was shivering. Marco couldn't leave him out here in the frigid night, so he bent down and picked up Laelaps so he was carrying him piggyback. Once he secured the sleeping teen on his back he began to walk to the room that Laelaps was given for the time being. It was the old second commander's room so he had it to himself. Humming quietly to himself, Marco made his way there.

Once he got to the room, he opened the door with one hand while he propped up Laelaps with the other. When he got inside, he carefully laid his cargo onto the bed. Then once he pulled the blankets over him, he patted his head affectionately then got up to leave.

(TIMESKIP)

(Still Marco's POV)

After he brought Laelaps to his bed last night he went back to his on room. After finishing a few reports that no one else seemed to want to do, he himself went to sleep.

He woke up relatively early in the morning. Later then the early birds in the crew yet still before the majority. He heeded over to the gallery, Thatch would be up at this time and would most likely make him something to eat.

Crossing through the gallery he went into the kitchen, where he saw his familiar orange haired friend. Thatch was talking to another chef, but noticed him fairly quickly and came to talk.

"What are you doing up this early? Ain't you the early bird." He was smiling and Marco couldn't help but smile back.

"Finished paperwork early last night, you."

Thatch could guess why he was here.

"Anything specific this morning birdie?" Thatch's shifted his gaze and started preparing ingredients.

"Would you stop, and no, yoi."

Thatch worked on preparing some eggs and bacon, but still carried on there conversation.

"So I spoke to Pops, we have a meeting before lunch."

"When did you speak with him, yoi?"

Thatch flipped the eggs in the air.

"I saw him earlier. He had got some sake from the pantry."

Marco sighed.

"He really has to stop drinking yoi."

Thatch grinned.

"Yeah. When all the alcohol in the world is gone."

Thatch handed Marco his blame of seasoned sea king bacon and and omelet.

"Thanks yoi, can you spread word about the commander meeting at 10."

"Got it, see you then feathers."

"...stop it"

(Time Skip)

(General POV)

"Alrighty then! Everyone here?" Whitebeards voice carried across the homey meeting room. Everyone gazed around, before a series of yes', yups, yeahs, responded back.

"The main point of this meeting is that the red haired brat called me again, and wants to meet."

(Marco's POV)

Marco internally groaned. He was not the biggest fan of Akagami. Every time he came to visit he always shot a wave of haki first, which would knock out a large majority of the crew. Causing the infirmary to be more then full for the most of the visit, which it turn causes a lot of paperwork. Which, since no one else wants to, he has to do. It also doesn't help that the first time he met Akagami he was invited to join his crew, right in front of Pops. Now every time he visits he always asks to tick Marco off. So, yeah, he wasn't really excited for the announced visit.

"When is he coming ,yoi?"

" Gurara. The brat called this morning, saying he'd be over close to dinner."

Knowing Pops, Akagami probably included that he had possession of one of Whitebeard's favorite sakes. It's seems like tradition that Pops will only let him on if he has booze.

"Should we prepare for a party tonight?" This time it was an excited Thatch speaking.

"We always have a party."

"Exactly. Vista this is why we need to prepare. It's gonna happen anyway so why not make it happen instead."

"Oh! Can I help decorate?"

"Gurara. Haruta and Thatch will be in charge, just don't cause too much damage. And that should be it. Meeting dismissed."

"I'll get the glitter!"

"I'll get the ribbon!"

Thatch and Haruta ran off to start their master plan. Marco could only hope that the mess afterwords wouldn't be too bad.

(TIMESKIP)

(Marco's Pov; still)

Time seemed to pass by quickly, to his dismay. And before he knew it, akagami's ship was spotted to the east of the Moby Dick. As the ship sailed closer, crew members began to drop. Marco angrily sighed, and watched as the one armed yonko stepped onto the ship.

"Will you stop with that yoi?"

Akagami's attention turned to him, and he smirked.

"Ah Marco! Want to join my crew yet?"

"I'll pass, yoi."

"Gurara! Brat, you will never change, huh?"

"I try not to." He smiled at the older captain.

"We can talk over some sake in my room, then after I presume your staying for the party?" Pop's face never changed, as he new the younger never refused a party.

"Deal."

After oyagi and akagami went to speak alone, Marco searched for Laelaps. He hadn't seen him when he Red Force docked next to the ship, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had been effected by the haki.

He firstly thought to check on the room, where surprisingly the boy was. He knocked,

"Who is it?"

"Marco, yoi."

He heard a sigh of discontent and footsteps. Slowly the door opened to reveal a still cloaked Laelaps.

"Didn't see you at breakfast, yoi, or lunch."

"Wasn't hungry."

"Have you been here all day, yoi?"

The boy just shrugged, uninterested.

"Is that all?"

"Almost, tonight a party is gonna happen, yoi."

Searching the boy for any sign of emotion, and failure, he continued.

"Akagami is visiting and Pops called for a party after dinner, yoi."

Surprisingly he could see an ever so slight movement at the mention of the red haired yonko, although the former mercenary covered it up quickly. He wondered if Laelaps knew Akagami, and that brought the question is the reaction was positive or negative.

"The party is gonna be on deck, so I can come and get you when it starts, yoi."

"No. I'm fine. I can find my own way there." Without further ado, the teen shut the door in Marco's face.

'I swear, an enigma,' he left thinking.

(Change of Pov, FINALLY. Ace's turn)

After he shut the door on the blonde guy he later back down on the bed. He hadn't seen Shanks in over eight years, and the darker part of him wondered if he'd remember him. He drifted off into sleep with that in mind.

(Timeskip)

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to return moisture. As he sat up, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He checked what time it was, and realized the party had already started. Still, with the hopes of seeing Shanks, he left heading towards the main deck. As he got closer he could hear voices, which kept increasing in volume. He stumbled on deck, where he was meet with lights strung around the deck, and a hell of a lot of drunk people. Maneuvering through the crowd he tried finding Shanks. Instead however he ran into a wasted Thatch.

"Oh hey!" Thatch slung his arm over Ace's shoulder. "Look who joined the party! Want to have a drinking contest?"

Ace brushed off the others arm,

"No thanks, uh...bye?" He turned and continued through the crowd. Not long after though, Ace found himself below someone who had tripped. He looked up, surprised to see it was a very drunk Shanks.

"Shanks?"

The laughing red haired pirate stopped his fit of laughter and finally looked down. Due to them being on the floor, Ace's hood had fell of his head when he was pushed down. Leaving his freckled face exposed to viewers.

"...Ace?!" The drunk pirate moved to a sitting position and started laughing. Ace brought himself up from his laid down status to a position similar and next to Shanks.

Shanks rubbed his head for a second affectionately.

"Never thought to see you here kid, how'd you end up here anyway?"

"Long story." Ace sighed, recalling it. Shanks stood up, and offered a hand to Ace, which he took.

"Still remember the crew kid?"

They started walking, with Shanks leading, as he seemed to know where he was going.

"I'm eighteen, I'm not a kid anymore." Ace protested.

Shanks only laughed.

"Still got the temper eh?"

They reached where he wanted to bring Ace. Most of Shanks crew had congregated there, along with a few Whitebeard commanders, including Marco.

"Look who I found!"

Benn looked at the still un-hooded teen an instantly smiled.

" Well, hasn't it been a while?"

Ace smiled back, and they had a short hug.

"You hug him but not me?" A still very drunk Shanks remarked. Ace scoffed and gave him a hug as well. After they in embraced, Shanks still had his arm around the younger shoulder. Ace looked around, as the rest of Shank's crew said there hellos. His eyes ended up on Marco, who had an unreadable expression on his face. It tugged at his heart slightly, but he ignored it, and took an offered drink. Shanks rose his glass in the air,

"To family!"

Everyone in his crew raised their glass, as well as Ace and a few Whitebeard members who were listening.

"TO FAMILY!"

 **[End of Chapter! Woop! I hope all of you enjoyed it, the feels are starting :D. Next chapter, when ever it is updated, will have a very jelly Marco. Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites and follows, they really encourage me to write. Also! I have a new story line I'm working on so make sure to watch out, it's another MarcoXAce fic. Which will becoming out whenever I finish the first chapter! Sorry for the long note,**

 **Bye for Now!**

 **-Axx]**


	4. Regret

**(Heyo! I'm back again. Thank you so much for all the support it really means a lot. Every time I read a review I'm just so happy. I'm really glad people are enjoying the story so far, enjoy the chapter! I don't/never will own One Piece.**

 **-Axx)**

 ***starting directly off from last chapter's ending.**

"TO FAMILY!"

Everyone took a massive sip from their alcoholic beverages. Shanks, still with his arm around Ace's shoulders, sat down next to Benn, bringing Ace with him.

"So Ace, how did you end up here anyway? Did you join the crew?"

Lucky came and sat down next to Ace.

"HELL NO. I'm just here because I lost a fight I guess? We made a deal before we fought and I lost so now I'm kinda paying it? I don't know it's kinda confusing to explain."

Thatch came over to the group and sat down next to Marco.

"Hey Laelaps! You still haven't done that drinking contest yet!"

"Laelaps?" Benn looked questionably at Ace.

"Yeah, uh, Lealaps is the name I work under. Mercenary work. I give it out to people I don't necessarily want to know my real name."

Marco and Thatch looked slightly hurt. Marco more then Thatch, as the orange haired just grabbed another drink and laughed.

"So what is your real name then?"

"...uh."

"It's Ace."

"Shanks!"

"It's alright kid, there not bad people. Most of the time." Shanks laughed , and again rubbed Ace's head affectionately.

"So how's Anchor doing? Have you been in touch with him at all?"

"Luffy? Still the same old. He's suppose to leave the island at 17, but Lu is indecisive in what he wants to do. I swear it changes every week."

Shanks burst out in another fit of laughter.

"Yep that sound like the kid. What about you? What did you do once you left there?"

Ace shrugged.

"I wanted to live a life of no regrets, and after some turn of events and eating my devil fruit I started doing mercenary work."

"Devil fruit? Was it worth giving up swimming, what kind is it?"

Shanks got closer to Ace, something that an irritated Marco clearly didn't like.

"Mythical Zone, I'm not sure about the details. But, the people I got it from said it was the power of Laelaps, the mythical dog that always catches its prey."

Shanks stared at Ace before yet again laughing.

"You're a puppy then? Show me, show me!"

Ace sighed, he really could see how Luffy took after Shanks.

"No."

"Stingy."

After a second of consideration, Ace huffed. Two black dog ears appeared on his head, and a fluffy black tail swooshed under his cloak.

Shanks laughed again.

"You're adorable!"

The red haired pirate moved his one arm to rub the ears, to which Ace swatted him away.

"Hey!"

However Shanks didn't give up, and managed to get past Ace's defenses. He rubbed at one of the ears, and instinctively Ace leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

[Marco Pov]

His eye twitched. He didn't like how close and affectionate red hair was getting with Laelaps... or Ace should he say. Speaking of that, what the hell? Did the teen really not trust them enough to tell them his real name? He watched with extreme discomfort as Akagami rubbed Ace's head like a dog. It only lasted for a second before the younger pulled back, fixing his messed up hair, and yelling at red hair. He angrily sighed. Ace talked to Akagami not like he would with the Whitebeard crew, he talked like he actually enjoyed the conversation. The teen had a smile on his face as he and Akagami talked about what he assumed was their past together. It was unfair, why did the teen seem so eager to talk to the red haired pirate while he absolutely hated Marco? He didn't realize he was glaring, until Thatch made a drunk remark to him.

"Jealous?"

"Shut up, yoi." His voice had some venom in it, and he would have to apologize to Thatch later. But for now, he had to get out of this situation. Without another word, he got up and left.

[Ace's PoV]

"What the hell is his problem?"

He looked over to Shanks, who had a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Go after him."

"What? Why the hell would I?!"

Shanks nudged the boy to get up.

"Trust me."

"No!"

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"Wait what?"

"Just go!"

"FINE!"

With an angry sigh, Ace got up and went in the direction that the blond commander and went.

"Why the fuck do I have to go after that asshole? The hell is his problem anyway? Fucking hell..."

He mumbled to himself as he trudged along.

"Where the fuck did he go?"

He entered a corridor, still mumbling to himself. When he rounded the corned he saw the blond, sitting in a corner in the hallway, moping. 'Seriously?'

He went and sat a few feet next to him.

"Umm?"

The commander looked up, and seemed slightly surprised to see him.

"What, yoi?"

"No, what's with you? What's your problem?!"

"What's your problem, yoi?"

"Huh?! I don't have one?!"

"Then why were you so cuddly with Akagami, you?"

"Are you seriously jealous?"

Ace had never seen the other this upset, anger was all over the others face and he didn't understand.

"So what if I am, yoi?"

Ace didn't know how to respond, but just as the other was angry, he was getting angry.

"But why?!"

"Because, yoi. I..."

The other sighed, and put his face if his hand. It looked like he was contemplating something, then before Ace knew it, the other made up their decision.

[Marco Pov] slight time skip.

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew it. However, a part of him just urged him to do it. He knows he should regret it, but he just can't bring himself to. He knows that Ace probably hates him now more then anything, and that is what he regrets. Currently, he was lying on his back on his bed. After what he did to Ace, he didn't want to show his face again. He groaned, cursing himself for being so stupid. Unfortunately he had to get up though, he was 1st commander and he couldn't just disappear all day. Hopefully though, Ace isn't too mad. He sighed and got up from his bed, and put on his signature open purple shirt. As he tied his yellow sash on he mentally prepared himself one more time. Taking a deep breath he opened his door, and started to head to the mess hall for breakfast.

(Ace's Pov)

He was confused to say the least.

(Flashback)

 _Marco looked as if he was having inner turmoil. Then, he looked at Ace with a determined look on his face. Ace was still angry, but it soon turned to confusion. He blinked, registering the situation. He felt a pair of warm lips settled on his own. Marco was kissing him. Once he realized what was going on he quickly pulled back, breathing heavily to regain his breath. He blushed, and wiped his lips._

 _"W-What the hell are you doing?"_

 _He stared, no glared, at the other. The blond gave no response, only keeping his head down. Ace angrily breathed, and got up. He ran, bolted from the place._

 _Once he got to an empty corridor far enough from Marco he slid down on the wall. He was still furiously blushing and he kept wiping at his lips. Why the hell did that bastard do that? Not that he didn't like it... Wait what? He mentally cursed himself, reminding himself of what an asshole Marco was. Or at least what an asshole he thought he was...uhhhggg stop that! He kept mentally fighting with himself, his arms over his head covering himself as he buried his head in his knees. He didn't notice when footsteps could be heard._

 _"Ace?"_

 _He looked up, to see Shanks siting next to him._

 _"Shanks? Why are you here?"_

 _The red haired man scratched his head and sheepishly grinned._

 _"I was looking for Whitebeard's alcohol pantry. But more importantly, what are you doing here?"_

 _Ace sighed and rested his head again on his knees. Shanks nudged him._

 _"C'mon. Is it about Marco?"_

 _Ace immediately turned back to him._

 _"How did you-"_

 _He was cut off by Shanks softly laughing._

 _"It's obvious that he likes you, and it looks like his feelings aren't so one-sided."_

 _"Urrgh. This is so fucking confusing, that is not true!"_

 _"Is it?"_

 _His mind flashed back to the kiss._

 _"Listen, just give the guy a chance. He's not as bad as you might think. Besides you'd look cute together."_

 _Ace looked at Shanks with an annoyed and pissed off glare. Shanks put his hands up in surrender._

 _"Okay fine, but give it a chance."_

 _Shanks smiled at Ace and got up._

 _"Alright kid, I'm gonna go look for that pantry. You should get some rest, and since we are gonna be leaving later tonight give me another hug."_

 _Shanks bent down and hugged the teen._

 _"Good luck with your boyfriend!"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _Shanks laughed, and continued down the corridor. Ace sighed, and got up as well. He headed the other direction, the way he hoped was to the room he was lent._

 _His luck turned out well, as it didn't take him that long to find the room. He thought that he might have some trouble sleeping due to today's events, but to his surprise he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. For once he thanked his narcolepsy._

(End flashback)

(Back to Marco)

When he got to the mess hall he saw that it was quite filled. Since he took a while to man up, he was somewhat late to breakfast. He made his way over to the kitchen to find Thatch, looking for any sign of Ace on his way. He let out a sigh or relief that he didn't run into Ace, but a part of him felt disappointment. When he got to the kitchen, he saw that not a lot of the chefs were cooking. Since the majority of the crew had already gotten food, some of the chefs had left to go do whatever. He looked around, looking for the familiar orange hair of his friend. However, it was Thatch who found him.

"Hey look who finally showed up? Not an early bird anymore are you?"

Marco sighed.

"Not today, yoi."

Thatch could see his friend was in a bad mood, and moved to start making some food for him.

"What happened?"

Marco sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it yoi."

Thatch handed him a plate of breakfast.

"Well, I'm always here if you want to talk."

Marco took the plate.

"Thanks yoi."

Marco didn't feel like talking much today, as he would rather mope, so he decided today to take his breakfast and eat it in his room.

He spent the rest of the day like that. He stayed in his room for the most part of the day. He was getting ready to go to sleep, when he heard a knock on his door. He got up from his bed, and opened the door.

"Thatch? What's wrong, yoi?"

"Have you seen La-Ace at all today?"

"No why, yoi?"

Thatch rubbed his head and asked if he could come in. Marco nodded and shut the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and Thatch sat down next to him.

"I haven't seen him all day, he didn't come to eat at all, and I asked around and no one seemed to have seen him. I checked his room, and he wasn't there."

Marco's eyes widened, then he buried his head in his hands.

"Oh god this is my fault yoi."

"Why would you say that? What did you do."

Marco sighed.

"Remember when I left during the party? Well, Ace actually came after me. We argued for a while and then, I kind of..."

"What did you do?"

Even though they hadn't known Ace for long, it was already clear that Thatch liked the teen. He showed a protectiveness that any older brother would know, even though Ace hadn't joined.

"I kissed him."

He waited for Thatch to yell at him but it never came. Instead, the other laughed. Marco looked over to Thatch, who couldn't stop laughing, and just blinked.

"What, yoi?"

"That's what your worried about? Listen, even I can tell that he likes you."

"How exactly, yoi?"

"Whenever he insults you, his voice is half hearted. He only somewhat means it."

"How exactly does that mean he likes me, yoi?"

"Trust me."

Thatch slung an arm over Marco's shoulders.

"Just go and find him. Find out for yourself."

Marco sighed and got up. Either way, he had to find Ace. It was his fault the teen disappeared in the first place.

 **[And that is it for this chapter! Thank you if you stop by to read his story, and thank you to ever favorite, follow, and review. Everything really is nice, and it inspires me to write. I try to take advice that people give me and I read every single review. Alrighty, that's seems like everything.**

 **Bye for now,**

 **-Axx]**


End file.
